


I want you want me

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 이 글도 손을 좀 보긴 했는데 러프본도 나름 괜찮지 않나는 생각이... <br/>2. 사랑싸움은 칼로 물베기니까요. 키스 한 번에 없던 일도 되고요.</p></blockquote>





	I want you want me

“코브가 갈 거야.”

“잡으면 얼마래?”

“임스.”

“넌 어떤데?”

“뭐가?”

“같이. 일하는 거.”

아서는 빠져버린 패시브 선을 고치며 통화하다 문득 고개를 들었다. 아서에게 대답을 기다리며 임스가 계속해서 무언가를 씹는 소리가 들렸다.

“Whatever.”

혼자 결론을 내린 임스는 sweet dream이라며 전화를 끊었다. 뭄바사는 낮일 텐데. 다른 패시브 선을 끼우고 있는데 목을 고르는 소리가 들렸다. 고개를 돌렸다. 코브가 맞았다. 아리아드네였다.

코브는 예상대로 임스와 돌아왔다. 약제사도 데리고서. 마지막으로 봤을 때보다 임스는 많이 그을려있었다. 임스가 합류해줬으면 싶기도 했고 안 왔으면 싶기도 해서 아서는 인사할 타이밍을 놓쳤다. 눈이 마주치자 임스는 눈을 찡그리며 미소 지었다. 놀랍게도 그는 단정하다고 말하기도 미안할 정도의 거의 처음보는 완벽한 정장 차림이었다. 다가선 임스는 고급스러운 향수가 은은하게 풍겼다.

“Hello, my-“

순간 임스의 입을 막았다. 모두 약제사의 소개를 듣느라 이쪽은 보지 못했다. 아서는 눈을 내리깔고 문자를 보냈다. [Just don’t] 임스는 어깨를 으쓱이고 아리아드네에게 인사를 한 뒤, 사무실로 가 서류를 만들기 시작했다. 긴장해 굳어있는데 아리아드네가 다가왔다. 농담에 킥킥 웃고 있었다.

“What a lovely lovely couple.”

쿵 둔중하게 창고 문이 닫혔다.

그 후부터는 기나긴 고생길의 시작이었다.

잘해서 잘한다고 하면

Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated Arthur.

좀 자세히 해달라고 하면

Oh, thank you for your contribution Arthur.

유서프가 진정제 테스트로 밀어 넘어지는데 뒤에서 웃고 있지 않나

펑 터진 건 그 때였다.

This Ariadne would be a kick.

쌓이고 쌓여 임스를 쳐다본 아서는 씨익 웃는 임스의 입꼬리에 아예 뚜껑이 열렸다. 멱살을 쥐고 끌고 나가고 싶었지만 몰스킨 노트 한 면 모두를 아서는 Eames 그리고 매우 힘주어 그은 밑줄로 소비했다. 대화를 해야 할 시간이 되었다. 말로 하든 주먹으로 하든. 생각 같아선 꿈에서 총으로 쏴버리고 싶었다.

그리고 기회가 왔다.

임스는 모두가 떠난 창고에 혼자 남아 패시브를 꽂고 있었다. 아서는 가는 척하다 돌아왔다. 선베드는 쿠션도 없었지만 그는 편해보였다. 아서는 옆의 선베드에 앉아 주욱 다른 패시브를 뽑았다. 임스의 감은 눈이 파르르 떨렸다. 입술이 달싹였다. 누그러지려는 마음을 손에 든 총으로 굳게 다지고 아서는 진정제 버튼을 눌렀다.

“아… 아… 아…”

아서는 고풍스러운 복도에 서있었다.

“… 하아.. 아…”

섹스? 그거 하려고 남은 건가 싶어서 아주 열이 북받쳐 올랐다. 신음이 흘러나오는 문은 살짝 틈이 벌어져 있었다. 임스의 등이 보였다. 허리 아래가 누군지는 보이지 않았다. 아서는 문을 조금 더 열었다. 손에는 잠들기 전에 쥔 총이 들려있었다. 임스의 등 근육 사이로 땀이 흘렀다. 앞의 사람은 엉덩이만 치켜든 채 고개를 아래로 처박고 있어 여전히 보이지 않았지만 남자인 건 분명했다. 허리를 유연하게 움직이며 임스는 흰 목덜미를 이를 세워 물었다.

“아아아..”

까마득히 떨어지는 신음이 익숙했다. 임스가 그를 돌려 눕혔다. 서슬에 빠진 페니스를 다시 밀어 넣자 갈색머리의 남자가 길게 우는 소리를 냈다. 임스는 다정하게 남자의 땀을 닦아주었다.

“Are you okay, dearest?”

아래의 남자가 허리를 보채듯 뒤챘다. 아서는 이 방도 익숙하다는 사실을 알았다.

“Just move…”

길게 끄는 쉬어가는 자신의 목소리. 아서는 이마를 짚었다. 나직한 목소리가 들렸다.

“… I want you want me. Arth”

“Fuck me hard.”

제 온 무게를 다 실은 채로 임스는 아서에게, 자신의 피사체에게 속삭였다.

“Please.”

“Do it! Fuck sakes.”

그 목소리가 품고 있는 애틋함에 선연하게 기억이 났다. 둘이 처음으로 했던 섹스 도중에 임스는 자신을 넣기만 한 채로 움직이지 못하도록 누르고선 아서에게 물었다. 아서는 도달하기 직전이었다. 유일하게 자유로운 다리로 땀에 미끄러운 임스의 허리를 연신 문질렀었다.

\- Tell me. What do you want?

\- Just move…

\- I can’t hear you.

\- Fuck me hard.

\- You told me.

\- Do it! Fuck sakes.

아서는 손으로 눈을 덮었다. 돌아서려는데 어쩐지 사방이 고요했다. 흠칫 놀라 고개를 드니 임스의 피사체와 임스가 자신을 보고 있었다.

“Bloody hell!”

임스가 시트로 몸을 가리며 일어났다. 침대에 누워있는 자신은. 아서 자신이라기엔. 자신도 준수한 정도라고 아서는 생각했지만. 그 피사체는 놀라울 정도로 아무 흠도 없는 피부에 새까만 머리카락을 하고 있었다. 임스가 문으로 다가오는 것을 보며 아서는 팔을 들었다. 그리고 자신의 머리를 쏘았다. 탕- 눈을 떴다.

불에 덴 것처럼 아서는 패시브를 떼어냈다. 일어서자마자 잡혀 앉혀졌다.

“어디 가?”

임스는 패시브를 꽂은 채로 아서의 손에서 총을 넘겨받아 익숙하게 해체했다. 아서가 재빠르게 버튼을 누르는 순간 임스는 찌익 패시브를 떼어버렸다. 임스의 눈이 어둡게 가라앉아 있었다.

“보려고 한 건 아니라.”

임스는 담담하게 말했다.

“알아. 쏴버리려고 했겠지.”

“아니. 그게…”

“꿈속이니까 섹스하다 깔끔하게 머리에 총 한 방 맞고 깨는 것도 괜찮아.”

“아니라고!”

God damn it. 아서가 덧붙이자마자 칼 같은 눈이 아서를 향했다.

“아니겠지. 늘 그렇잖아. 존나 도도하셔서 내가 지구 반 바퀴를 종종거리면서 뛰어왔는데 문자나 보내고 제대로 쳐다보지도 않지. 내가 장난치니까 화나? 그러지 않으면 보지도 않잖아. 너는. 대체 처음에 왜 나랑 잤어? 시발. 내가 너한테 안달난거 뻔히 다 알면서 모르는 척. 손바닥만한 여자애랑 시시덕대기나 하고 좋겠다. 아주. 내가 오는 것도 싫었잖아. 그것도 아마 아니겠지. 왜? 여자애랑 놀아나고 싶어서? 아니면 둘이 죽고 못 사는 코브랑-“

“집중이 안 된다고!”

쩌렁쩌렁 창고 안이 울렸다. 둘은 서로를 노려보고 있었다. 아서가 씩씩거렸다. 임스는 그렇게 쏟아내던 말이 무색하게 침묵했다. 아서의 입술이 달싹이다 이내 닫혔다. 임스가 아서를 찌를 듯이 보다가 시선을 돌렸다. 규칙적으로 움직이던 어깨가 천천히 빨라졌다. 시선을 바닥에 두고는 거친 숨을 쉬기 시작하는 임스를 아서는 미간을 찌푸리며 보고 있었다. 임스는 다시 아서를 똑바로 보았다. 허리를 숙여 아서의 뒷목을 부드럽게 끌어당겼다. 가까이서 보는 임스의 눈동자가 스르르 눈꺼풀 아래로 사라졌다. 입술 새로 호흡이 먼저 섞였다. 아주 느리게 입술 끝이 와 닿았다가 벌어졌다. 거칠었던 호흡과는 다르게 임스는 차근히 아서의 입안을 훑었다. 문질러져 부어오른 두 입술이 누구의 것인지 헷갈리게 가만가만 닿았다 떨어졌다. 아서는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말을 이었다. 임스는 아서를 천천히 밀어 눕혔다.

“맬도 자꾸 나오고 신참도 있고… 근데 네가 오고… 나서부터”

“쉬이이..”

“내내 반쯤 서서..”

꿈속의 아서에게 하듯이 임스는 아서의 머리를 쓸어 넘겨주었다. 좁은 선베드에 둘이 옆으로 누워 아서에게 팔베개를 해주자 아서가 눈을 감았다.

“내일 빼줄까.”

감았던 눈을 뜨며 아서가 임스의 목을 졸랐다. 임스는 목이 졸리면서도 헤실헤실 웃고 있었다. 아서는 더 할 의지를 잃었다. 다시 제대로 누워 눈을 감았다. 임스의 손이 조심스럽게 눈꺼풀에, 코에, 볼에, 입술에 닿았다.

“I mean it. Really. I want you want me. Arth”

이마에 천천히 입술이 닿았다 떨어지고 까슬한 턱이 닿았다. 품에 꽉 끌어 안겨졌다. 자신 같지 않았던 피사체. dearest Arth. 이마 위로 쓸어 넘겨지는 머리카락. 아서는 중얼거렸다.

“Let’s go to your room.”

“What?”

임스가 조금 뒤로 떨어졌다. 아서는 임스의 턱을 혀로 핥았다.

“지금?”

“지금.”

아서가 일어나다 팔걸이에 걸려 넘어졌다. 임스는 따라 일어나다 큭큭큭 웃었다.

“가기 싫으면 가지마.”

바닥에서 짜증을 내는 아서를 임스는 제게 뻗은 팔 아래로 팔을 밀어 넣어 안아 일으켜주었다.

“내가 얼마나 가고 싶은지 넌 상상도 못할 거야.”

“그런 것치고는 여유롭던데?”

“아까 하다 와서.”

“Fuck you.”

“호텔 도착할 때까지 못 참는 꼴 보고 싶으면 계속 말해봐.”

“Fuck!”

“Ah… darling.. once again…”

“내가 미쳤지.”

창고 문이 쿵 닫혔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 이 글도 손을 좀 보긴 했는데 러프본도 나름 괜찮지 않나는 생각이...   
> 2\. 사랑싸움은 칼로 물베기니까요. 키스 한 번에 없던 일도 되고요.


End file.
